JakeKriem Drabbles
by PassiveIre
Summary: JK!  I couldn't believe there were no ficlets of these two yet!  Rating will be different from chapter to chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Kriem hummed a small appreciative sound along with the song bouncing through the earbuds connected to her player. It suited her mood.

"There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around~" the hard beat almost mimicked her pulse and thought-rate. She couldn't focus on one single thing! She frowned then, remembering why Jake had left her 'at home' while he went out to stalk around for more information on 'Mission Heroes'.

'Hormones.' She blamed silently, huffing ever so softly. P.M.S. had her body _craving_ things. She was giddy and antsy and** wired** most of the time, sprinkled with spells of spontaneous exhaustion.

While she felt so inclined, Kriem decided to tackle cleaning. Candy wrappers littered the oddest places! In-between diagonally tilted books on the bookshelves, under the coffee table instead of on it. At one point, she felt the confused look actually cross her face in silent askance when her gloved hand plucked one of the lollipop wrappers from his sock drawer. The brunette thought she'd gotten all of them, only to find more during her laundry task. _Where does he get all of these? _

When she was finally satisfied that she wouldn't be smothered by cellophane and waxed paper in her sleep, Kriem turned to dusting. Jake had moved them recently, so there wasn't an unbelievable amount of the particles everywhere—good news for her nose!—but she felt compelled to banish the unclean bits from their (her heart fluttered), however temporary, home.

Her hips tried to follow the pace of the music that had changed a few times while she dusted here and there on her way to the kitchen. _Maybe a vegetable stew for supper?_ One ill-fated swing of her dust rag connected with a tin canister that she had never thought to look into since she'd first come home with him. It happened in slow motion, toppling to the floor with a bouncing _clanks_ and _thunks_, spilling its contents across the newly vacuumed carpet of the living room (and swept floor of the kitchen).

_Oh,_ she sighed in relief. _Nothing's _broken_._

"Ooh~" Kriem uttered, delighted. Bright, small lollipops everywhere! They really were very pretty, all shiny in their plastic wrap.

It was like a forbidden rainbow. A shudder passed through Kriem's body, immediately thinking of Jake. Her hormones spiked. _Surely he wouldn't miss _one_ of them_…

Three minutes later Kriem had replaced the canister to its proper place, candy included.

_Well,_ she fingered a hidden strawberry sucker in her vest pocket. _Mostly included._

Later, exhaustion wrapped itself around her thinly at first, and then layered on, insisting she _sit down_. Or, more preferably, take a nap! Bored and grumpy now, she refused to the nap because she had Jake's favorite soup simmering on the stove (opting for it instead of her craving for veggies in broth).

Instead, she flopped down in 'her' recliner, sideways.

"Ow." She pouted. Something poked her in the stomach! Investigating rewarded her with the forgotten lollipop. Guilt, joy, and a darker thrill of having something that wasn't technically _hers_ washed over her shoulder blades. She really should put it back. But….she _wanted_ it. Her mouth watered and she sighed. Really, she'd been overeating all day yesterday, so she argued with herself that she shouldn't have the treat that might or might not be destined for Mr. Jake's mouth….his…mou-

That was the clincher. Unable to convince herself to get up, she stuffed the plastic wrapper under the cushion of her seat. A part of her brain nagged at her that she was turning into her caretaker. She shushed the little voice up with a delighted _hnmmm_ when the strawberry candy met her tongue.

Jake was tired, the different voices in his head were arguing over which activity would be more satisfying when he got through the door. _Hole up in my room or throw back a drink? _He jingled his keys once in the hallway in an unconscious '_Honey, I'm home~'_ sort of way. He made himself open up the mind wave to get a sense of Kriem's mood.

"She's been acting crazy." He groaned to himself.

What greeted his mis ears has his house-key slipping on the lock, eyes widening slightly in shock.

'_Mmm, across the tip again. Swirl it just there.'_ The words whispered through her head and he'd just heard them. Whispering meant she wasn't thinking them straight out, it was just suggestions her instincts were playing on. He should **not be hearing this**! ('_Slide it further back, _right _there!_') She shouldn't even HAVE these instincts for suggestions to grow and filter through her brain in the first place!

Agitated, he threw the apartment door open, letting it bang loud in the quietness that wasn't so quiet when Kriem's MIND was _instincting_ her to do things with whatever was in her MOUTH! _'Is that __**my**__—'_('Suck..') _AGGGHHHH!'_

She actually squeaked and sat up straight and forward in her chair.

Her ears hearing Mr. Jake's heaving breaths, her eyes watching his chest rise and fall just as erratically (again a section of her brain, way in the back, kicked to life and started emitting warm fuzzies through her system). Her tongue was still wrapped around her stolen treat, reminding her why she also felt increasingly guilty as he stalked over, baring his teeth and towering closer and closer…

His eyes looked like fire, and gave her the impression of his temper being equally hot. Slowly, (with great effort, which surprised him) he gripped the white stick between her lips and slid it out of her mouth. The wet _pop_ that it made did things to both of them. Jake denied it heartily, while Kriem shuddered, not knowing what _the hell was going on_. Where was the yelling? The splinter outburst that she was expecting about taking what wasn't hers?

A little more shaken that he'd ever admit, Jake grunted and gave her a _**look**_. His eyes going back to their normal color, he shoved the almost forgotten sucker in his mouth and clenched his teeth around the stick in an effort to ignore….this.

"Call me when supper's done." He gritted out before stomping all the way to his room and slamming the door.

Kriem was still perched on the edge of her seat when she heard his shower start and numbly got up to check how the soup was coming along.

_Well that was just_….. she sighed long and shakily, not knowing how to finish it.

In the shower, Jake's tongue flicked over the strawberry orb on a stick. Tasting her mouth along with it.

Okay, so it didn't **usually** bother him that he didn't get laid regularly. (Because that is totally what's he's blaming for the boner he's afflicted with right now.) Anytime the mood struck him, he'd go in search of a fun night. Naturally charismatic, he had a lot of luck, and the added manipulative aspect of him reading every little thought didn't hurt his chances either. The girls actually liked the eye thing too.

But Kriem was stirring him up without his permission, damnit! He was the one that started or stopped anything in his world. He had the power to shape the way people _lived! _Being so out of control was kind of new. And by a CHILD, no less, well, mostly a child. He was pretty sure she wasn't legal yet. Not that had technically stopped him before. Because before, he'd never asked ages, or last names, or even phone numbers. He was just there and gone, not caring about them afterward.

But this kid, he looked after. Sure, he'd noticed the looks and curious sexual tension hovering in the recesses of her mind. That was normal at her age….how old was she? His brain unhelpfully didn't give him a number.

He groaned again, perfectly picturing her wide, innocent, please-have-me-I-think-insanely-inappropriate-thoughts-about-you eyes. Thank everything sacred she hadn't gotten anything _graphic_ into her brain yet! (**His** brain, now being ever so helpful, supplied him with many suggestive images). So far it was just the vague impressions of "Mr. Jake" associating with a fizzy _yum_ inflection.

"Oh god." He hissed. He couldn't imagine that her parents had let her have access to anything, much less outlets like the internet or an allowance. Both would have spawned various avenues for her to feed her budding sexual curiosities.

Barely warm water gushed over his shoulders and down his spine as he leaned forward on one arm, involuntarily imagining Kriem discovering porn and sex toys.

"_Fuuuuck."_ His dick was so hard from the unaware horny teenager in the other room and the sheer amount of time it had been since his last tryst. Looking down, a bit disgusted with his lack of control of his body, Jake stroked himself unhurriedly.

Maybe if he just satisfied his body's thirst for contact and stopped there, he wouldn't have to stay awake at night deliberating over his …..morals, deteriorating morals. Bat-shit crazy as people usually thought he was, you didn't try to change the world without having a few scruples. And the ones that _bothered_ you, the ones that you actually had to work through when life was scraping you against the grain of your ethics, those really sucked. Jake liked sleeeeep.

But no, that wasn't working. He desperately watched his hand work, trying to remember the last woman he'd been with. Wasn't it a needy red-head, so eager to please….went down on him. That would have been alright, if she wasn't constantly thinking 'Is this good, like that?' And then saying it aloud. He'd gotten through by severing the mind link and closing his eyes, opting for his own imagination.

…Shit, that wasn't doing much. Brain kicked in, replacing Ginger with Kriem. Immediate results! _NO!_Jake crushed his eyelids together to try and force those wide, dark eyes away.

_Agggh!_ But it was the eyes that kept drawing him back in. No one had eyes like her. They'd changed so much since he'd taken her home with him. He actually got a kick out of deciphering new emotions in them, watching new expressions flicker. He would purposefully goad her, tease, rile her up. Just to watch them.

He accidentally reached for her through the walls and found her curious about how absolutely _tingley_ she was. And why the pressure on certain parts of her tongue made her tummy warm.

'_Oh, well that's just magnificent and unfair!'_ Jake licked his blue lips and pressed them together in concentration. So frustrated it was uncomfortable now, he shoved part of his brain back so that it would stop guilting him to death. His hand worked quicker.

What had her brain urged her to do? Imagining the length in his hand in her mouth instead of the sucker (long since dissolved in his mouth, now the stick suffered his clenching teeth), he'd press the head to that spot close to the back of her tongue. Right in the middle, and _god_ she'd moan around him.

He hissed. _And press her tongue along the bottom, tracing veins as she pulled back…_damn, his brain worked fine now, on a roll…._swirling the sensitive tip around his swollen head, licking at the slit there, tasting, __enjoying_.

Oh, he'd know. Reading her mind the whole time, he'd know exactly….he bit his bottom lip hard, climbing toward climax.

_Her painted lips softly down one side, kissing heatedly at the base. "…Jake." She'd murmur, heady and enticed by the new fun. Seduced. _

And he'd get to teach her all of it? His brain piped up in question, even as his blood began to overheat. A little _more._

"_Jake," she'd whisper it again to get his attention. _And of course, he'd look down. Into those fucking eyes._ Then his dick would disappear all the way to the hilt while those dark irises asked him if she was doing it right, if __**this**__ was good. _

To which Jake promptly emptied himself onto the shower floor, toes curling, leaning against the wall in front of him, and biting his fist to keep from getting too loud.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long after that evening before Jake Martinez was arrested. The day was overcast in the city. Kriem was hoping it would rain so that she could stand under their umbrella all close and dry. She watched his shoulders stiffen. Trouble!

Jake grabbed her wrist and jerked her into the side alley, taking turns right and left. After the seventh right angle, she finally heard the sirens and intercom, announcing a police pursuit for "Mr. Jake Martinez, spotted in the area. Wanted in the investigation of ki—"

Shoving Kriem away and then having to forcibly _hide_ her after she tried to come after him before taking off again. Jake hated the police. They were little bugs that ruined the order he was **trying** to create. They scurried in bulk and were easily squished alone.

That particular thought brought a grin to his lips as he rounded another corner, leading the officers ever so nicely away from the sewer drain he'd man-handled his ward into. Really, what was her problem? Do as I say! How hard is that? He mentally sighed and stopped dead in his tracks.

_Perfect._ From here, the surrounding lawmen couldn't hear the 13-year-old's yelling. She was really making this 'looking after you' thing a pain in his ass. Sometimes it was fun though. Recent sexual tension aside.

He missed the early days when she wasn't _curious_. Granted, he hadn't 'kidnapped' (according to the people currently closing in) her **that** long ago, but damn! Three months? Really? Who reported her kidnapped is what he'd like to know! Her parents would have been fuckin' ecstatic that she was gone! ….Ass-wipes. (_Like I'd ever wipe my butthole with either of those two._)

One day it was just like a switch popped on in her head and she was waaay too….ugh, he couldn't let his brain finish what she was because that would be admitting that there was SOMETHING there. Again, he mentally beat back that voice in his head reminding him of his lovely little frolic with himself in the shower. He actually growled then, but it was okay because the loud clacking of uniform shoes and shouting drew in.

_About time._ His thoughts were snide. _How long does it __**really**__ take to chase down one guy? There's ten of you! Pathetic._

He laughed and reached into his pocket for his emergency sucker. Securing it between his cheek and teeth, it shifted as he showed his teeth in a mock grin, the picture of unconcerned, while ten guns pointed at his person. They all looked brave and ready to take him down. (_Like hell!_)

Scratching the black sideburn gracing his left jaw, he angled his head, fixing the men with a hard, challenging stare. The other hand in his pocket. Jake shrugged and let his eyes go golden.

He never heard the Hero approach from behind the cops. He never heard a thought from Legend's mind. Not a single one.

_Oh well._ And, _To protect her, I guess I can get arrested for a bit., _ran through his head before a something akin to what felt like a fist to the back of his head rattled his brain. He smelled whiskey before his world went black.

Kriem's hands were bruised and her back was sore by the time she shoved and twisted and heaved the heavy man-hole cover off of her 'sanctuary'. She kicked the damn thing once for good measure in likeness of one of Jake's outbursts, cussing like him too when it hurt like hell.

The sirens were gone. The police had retreated…..it was chilly now, and the sun was starting its decent toward the horizon.

Wrapping her arms around her for warmth and comfort, she limped down this alley and that in search of Mr. Jake. The whole area was empty. Cars had detoured when they heard of the chase and Hero nearby. Making way. The people following example.

All that she found was his hat at a few suckers that had fallen out of his pockets. Numbly, she picked them up and made her way home.

Her 28th birthday passed and she celebrated it. Not for being born, but because it was the day Jake had brought her home. Distantly, she remembered her child self preparing to run away or worse that day. Another day that went by where people had remembered that she existed and made an effort to care _less_ about her. Jake had insisted that she was superior to _all_ of them.

She baked a plain cake with strawberry frosting and stuck lollipops in the top instead of candles. She ate the suckers, one a day, and threw out the cake after the last one was gone. She never cooked Miso soup. She kept plenty of his candy around the house, just in case. She learned with their umbrella (technically _hers_ because _he_ bought it **for** _her_, but she'd always insisted they share it and save his hat from the rain).

Pretending it was a sword or a short staff, she learned to dance with the thing and take down the common criminal types. Just about anything human was checked off her list of 'things I need to worry about'. She even made sure to acquire a homosexual underling to do most of the running around while she produced toy after toy. Less to worry about, more effort to focus on Jake's plan. Ouroboros employed them, sure, but she followed Jake. Period. Jake did things his own way, bosses be damned.

She waited fifteen years. Eyes glowing bright blue, she watched the news and reports in hopes of the mention of Jake Martinez as she sewed the dead-like bears. On THE DAY, she spent hours waiting for him to walk through the door. She (and her worker) planned, schemed, and finagled their way, and rewarded with results. The threatening finally paying off with the announcement of the release of Jake Martinez from custody.

She dusted, her regular cleanings 'just in case', proving the chore moot, but she _needed_ something to **do. ** She straightened his canister of suckers in the middle of the coffee table. She started a pot of soup and sat on the couch to wait more.

It took him fifteen hours to bust through the door, grinning like the mad man he was.

Indigo eyes took in the full, scraggly beard and then long locks, now a dingy blond, almost brownish, all the black dye having grown out and been sheared away. His face seemed … wider. His bone structure had filled out a bit more. Familiar tattoos, he was the same. Sinister eyes twinkled as he watched her giving him a once over. He waited a beat and made his eye glow, just to tickle her fancy a bit.

"Miss me?" he rasped before his arms were filled with 113 pounds of childishly thrilled woman.

She wasn't much different than he'd remembered. He snickered as she barreled into him, and his arms came around her in a brief moment of welcome. (Was that his old hat bumping his chin? No way, that thing was lost ages ago, right? Nevermind, she could have it—looked better on her, anyway.) She had gotten about three inches taller, her hips had rounded out and there was more squishing going on against his stomach.

_**Those**__ got bigger_. Jake thought. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that, but she didn't give him long to mull it over before she was talking faster than he'd ever remembered or knew her capable of. Ever.

"I kept everything the same. Miso is cooking! Won't that taste good after prison food?" She turned and breathed in deep and grabbed him by the hand to drag him further into the living room. He inhaled and his mouth watered at the smell of the simmering soup.

"We have lollipops, I made sure to keep those in stock. And the bears! I didn't forget what you told me to make. I made hundreds of bears for you. The mission, I mean. We're going to build a world just for us—our kind." She remedied quickly. She kicked a lime green bear out of the way and threw a puffy pink one to join its mate before practically shoving him on the couch.

She finally stopped and waited for his reaction. Hands clasped, elbows out, practically floating on the tips of her toes, she beamed at him with excitement and joy. Sooo different than the girl he remembered. So _expressive _in her adulthood. How odd, that those aspects seemed to be opposite for her. Before he had time to respond, a timer chimed in the kitchen and she let it sound, unheard, for a few seconds before snapping out of her….state….and flittering away to take care of the noisy reminder.

Jake leaned forward in his seat and snagged a strawberry flavored candy from the perfectly placed bundle on the table at his knees, knocking the canister off center in its placement. He really missed this flavor. More than the others, _dreamed_ about it for years in prison. **Years**. Loooong years of nothing but thinking and planning and the occasional prison cell mural on the wall. (That last one was, really, a pretty nice landscape, in his opinion.) Oh, and the beatings.

Poor, pitiful _human_ criminals who thought they'd have some fun with him, a NEXT. A rare, _double-fucking-powered _NEXT. Hero, his ass! Would he be **here** if he was a Hero? Dumbasses as well as filthy little excuses for beings. They mostly ended up crumpled, if he was feeling nice. Blood smeared across concrete with cheers from the crowd and his innocent, "But officer, I never _touched_ him." Yeah…..that was a nice workout most times.

Now, it was almost like he never really left. Well, things had progressed forward without him. If he ignored the chunk of (_Eons?_ His brain supplied.) ….that time, it was like he blinked and things were _done_. Wonderful news for his patience.

It felt amazing to sink into the cushions of his own couch again too. Well, the apartment's couch. It was all worn in from, as well as he figured, Kriem's countless nights, waiting on him. Jake was really liking the forgotten-that-it-was-familiar (so little time with her before Legend had sucker punched him) sounds of her around him.

He scrubbed his thick hands through his mane and decided it was time for some grooming. Standing, he said nothing to her. She only heard the sound of his bedroom door closing before the shower started.

He emerged, ten minutes later smelling of soap and wearing a towel and a shower cap. Kriem's brain stuttered and then gently set his steaming bowl on the table. She blinked for good measure and forced herself to turn to grab her own supper. Well if _that _wasn't just a steaming, yummy eyeful of surprise!

A little part of her shuddered when she heard a chair scrapping backward. Okay, so she was going to have her first adult meal with Mr. Jake while he was practically naked. She could _handle_ this.

Sitting down across from him, she ventured, "What's that for?" while gesturing toward his head with her spoon. He grunted around his bowl, opting for gulping it instead of eating it with utensils. Her glasses steamed up as she tried to work on her bowl, so she removed them. He still hadn't answered.

"Used some of your dyes to do something with my hair. Cut most of it off." He finally answered, getting up for another bowlful.

She was practically fizzy-happy when she hunkered down in the couch cushions. In his own bed, he listened to her chaotic musings with a grin on his face and his hands behind his head. A soft golden glow on the walls and her scent on his sheets, he drifted off after she started dreaming about giant teddy bears and his hot, steamy touches—his dream self wearing nothing but a towel.

And that's how their first night back together went.


End file.
